To Love a Werewolf
by Eligh
Summary: Sirius loves Remus. Nevermind what has happened, or what could happen. What's a little bite between lovers? Slash: don't like, don't read.


**_Title: _**_To Love a Werewolf_

**_Summary: _**_Sirius loves Remus. Nevermind what has happened, or what could happen. What's a little bite between lovers?_

**_Rating: _**_M_

**_Warnings: _**_Language, boyxboy sexing, angst_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does._

**_A/N:_**_ 'tendere' is Latin for 'to stretch.' I found it quite appropriate. :)_

* * *

><p>It was early evening. The sun was slowly sinking toward the horizon, and Remus was sitting balanced on the edge of the roof of his and Sirius' flat, glaring at the sunset, a goblet of vomit-colored, slightly smoking potion clutched in his hand.<p>

He tore his eyes from the sinking sun, and regarded the goblet instead. Why did the wolfsbane potion have to taste so disgusting? Oh, the injustice of it all… With a sigh, he tipped his head back and quickly downed the brew, trying not to gag. At least this was the last dose for this month, and really… the effects were worth it.

Having his mind intact during the full… even though he had this miracle potion for his last three transformations, the thought still amazed him. Granted, the actual process was worse when he had his full mental capabilities—the wolf, when free, seemed to handle the pain better, and his actual memories of the change were hazy.

With wolfsbane, he was forced to deal with the full brunt of the agony of transformation. And last month, he'd made himself change in front of a mirror. Just to see what it really looks like, he told himself. He was still having nightmares—he didn't know how Sirius handled watching him every month for years.

Speaking of the man—Remus heard the quiet creak of the roof door as Sirius slid out to join him. He smiled slightly as Sirius settled next to him, pushing his black hair out of his face and resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

"It's weird in a wonderful way, you know," Sirius said after long minutes of silence had settled around the pair.

"Hmm?"

"Not dreading it. The full." Sirius gestured at the sun, which was almost completely down now.

Remus smiled and turned his head to kiss Sirius' forehead. "I never dread it when you're with me," he said softly, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on Sirius' back.

Sirius turned his stormy eyes up, and caught Remus off-guard, threading his pale fingers through sandy brown hair, pulling Remus' head down at the right angle so they could deepen their kiss passionately.

The last edge of the sun disappeared below the horizon.

"Love you so much, Moony…" Sirius whispered, sliding them backwards off the wall and lying down, rolling so Remus was on top. Remus responded by kissing along the side of Sirius' neck, moving slowly, pausing now and again to lick at a spot where he may have bitten slightly too hard.

Sirius wriggled under his agonizingly slow ministrations, and Remus drew in a sharp breath when this accidentally brought their hardening erections together. He couldn't help but start to grind down onto Sirius, relishing the feeling of friction produced by their jeans.

Sirius laughed softly, the sound somehow managing to sound both amused and incredibly horny at the same time. "Even with the wolfsbane, you're so much more dominant around the full…" he moaned as Remus ground harder. "You wanna take me right here?"

Remus growled low in his throat in response, but glanced up at the sky for a moment before doing anything else. The last rays of the sun were fading now—they had half an hour or so before the moon rose.

"Yes," he said breathlessly, looking back down at Sirius, who licked his lips in anticipation. Remus' fingers skillfully unbuttoned Sirius' fly, and pushed his pants down before moving to do the same to himself.

He pulled back for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and kick his pants off the rest of the way, and Sirius did the same, not wasting any time. Remus shuddered in pleasure, running his fingers gently over Sirius' smooth skin, smiling softly as he lingered over a newly acquired tattoo (a dog and a wolf romping across Sirius' hipbone).

He rolled Sirius over and reached for his wand, which had rolled away in the flurry of clothing removal, and muttered "_tendere lubrio"_ under his breath. Sirius gasped at the feeling of being so suddenly prepared, and Remus kissed his shoulder, reaching around to run his fingers along Sirius' toned stomach.

Sirius melted under his touch, and thrust backward slightly to collide with Remus' hips. Remus took the hint, and lined himself up, pushing into the other man quickly. Sirius gasped again, and pushed backward in response.

Remus moaned into Sirius' shoulder, and then turned his head to kiss along his neck, while he simultaneously reached lower to stroke Sirius' cock with one hand and grasped his waist with the other, setting up a rhythm that was just short of punishingly fast.

"Oh, Merlin, Rem, that feels so good…" Sirius moaned, bringing a hand up to clasp at the back of Remus' head. Remus growled again in response, and nipped at Sirius' arm, trying to angle himself so he rubbed across Sirius' prostate.

This seemed to work, and Sirius let out a strangled cry, clenching down on Remus and spilling over his hand. One, two, three thrusts later, and Remus followed, releasing powerfully and unconsciously biting into Sirius' shoulder. His tongue absorbed the slight taste of copper, and the wolf, even buried as deep as it was, gave a quiet growl of pleasure.

They fell apart, gasping for breath. Sirius turned to head to grin at Remus, and he reached out to gently caress his face. "Love you," he whispered.

Remus smiled, his troubles momentarily forgotten. "Love you too—ah!" he gasped as pain suddenly wracked his body, and he looked up, only to realize that the moon had risen while they were otherwise occupied.

He doubled over, grimacing, and Sirius hurriedly stood, face drawn with worry. Remus had time to hold up a hand, stopping Sirius' approach, before the transformation began in earnest—his bones breaking and rearranging, his face lengthening into a muzzle, hair sprouting, claws taking the place of fingers. And then it was over, and the wolf had taken his place, staggering slightly in an effort to remain standing.

His overly large amber eyes turned on Sirius, who was still standing naked, and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't realize the time, I should have brought you inside, I'm sorry…" Sirius suddenly babbled, and Remus shook his furry head, padding to the other man and giving his hand a quick reassuring lick. _I'm fine_, he tried to impart with his eyes, and Sirius seemed to understand, giving a tight smile back.

Then Remus nosed the tattoo on Sirius' hip, silently asking him to change, to play, and he sat back, mouth open in a doggy grin. Sirius' grin was more normal this time, and a second later, dog had replaced man, and the two lost themselves to wrestling and running and romping for the rest of the night.

('')

When Remus came to, late in the morning, Sirius was curled around him in their bed. Remus sighed when he took in the sheer amount of dog hair that was covering their sheets, and nudged Sirius to wake him up. Sirius grunted and rolled over, pulling covers over his head for a second before emerging, spluttering, his mouth full of dog hair.

"Bad dog to get on the bed," Remus teased as Sirius picked a particularly stubborn hair out of his mouth.

"Blgeh. You should talk…"

Remus kissed him on the nose, and stood up, bones cracking. "If I make tea, will you cook breakfast?"

"Yea, sure. Give me a second…" Sirius stood as well, casting around for some clothes. "Pants… where are you, pants…?"

"_Accio_ robe," Remus said, waving his hand in the direction of the closet. His robe zoomed out and he pulled it around himself, as Sirius muttered "…showoff," and pulled on his pyjama pants he had found bunched up under the dresser. Remus grinned and went to boil water for tea.

A few minutes later, as he watched Sirius putt around the kitchen, cracking eggs and toasting bread, he noticed a crescent-shaped red mark on Sirius' right shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked, suddenly feeling worry clench his stomach.

"Hm?"

"The… mark on your shoulder? Did I do that last night?"

Sirius reached his hand back to poke at the small wound. "Oh. Uh, yea, while we were having sex."

Remus' eyes widened. "When? At the beginning or at the end? I—I don't remember."

Sirius gave him an odd look. "At the end. You didn't hurt me, it's ok…"

Remus paled. "I changed _seconds_ after we finished, Sirius! I could have infected you! I—oh, god…" he sat down heavily, covering his face with his hands.

He felt the warmth of Sirius' body before he felt his hands being gently pulled from his face. Sirius leaned in, grey eyes steely, and kissed him.

"You didn't infect me, you daft werewolf. If you had, I would have changed last night, and as I did not, I'm fine."

Remus felt his chest loosen. Sirius was right, of course. He hadn't been thinking. "Yea, yes. You're right." He pulled Sirius close and kissed him again. "I just… what if I hurt you? I couldn't live with myself."

Sirius smiled. "You could never hurt me, Moony. Now, let up. I'm burning the toast."

('')

A month and another change later, they were out for dinner. Sirius was slurping his beer, and Remus was toying with the straw in his rum and coke. They sat in happy silence for a moment, and then Sirius grabbed Remus' hand.

"Listen, Remus. I gotta tell you something. And don't get mad, or freak out, cause before I say anything, remember that everything's _fine_.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "…What?"

Sirius raised his eyes, thinking. "How do you like your meat?"

"…is that an innuendo…"

"No," Sirius grinned. "Although it would be a great one. But seriously, your food. How do you like meat prepared?"

"…Rare… why?"

"Is that a werewolf thing, you think?"

"I guess… yea, probably. I've never really thought about it. What does this have to do with me being mad?"

"Cause I've always liked my food cooked well-done, and since you… ah… accidently bit me a little bit two fulls ago, I can't stomach it. Everything I've eaten since has been just shy of raw."

"What."

"But it's ok! I mean, you've changed again since then, and I still didn't, so we have conclusively proved that I am not infected in any way. Except for the… I like rare meat now…thing."

Remus pulled his hand back from Sirius, his face carefully blank. "I'm sorry. I – I'm – "

"No freaking out, remember?" Sirius said worriedly, reaching for Remus' hand again. "I just wanted to let you know, not upset you. I'm not mad or anything…"

"You _should_ be. I – I changed you somehow. Maybe not as bad as it could have been, but what if I actually bite you someday? You're living with a monster. I put you in danger, I should be locked up…" Remus' voice was low and shaky, and he felt tears threatening in his eyes.

"Stop it." Remus looked up, startled by the forceful tone of Sirius' voice. "I don't care, Remus. I am _never_ going to leave you. I don't give a fuck what you are, because you're mine, and I love you and that will never change.

"And if something ever _does_ happen, with you by accident or by stupid bad luck on my part, I will take wolfsbane with you until the day we die, and I will still love you more than anyone has ever loved anybody ever. I can't live without you. I wouldn't even want to try."

Remus looked into the intensity of those grey eyes, and he believed Sirius.

That night, they made love more passionately than ever before, and Sirius watched him the whole time, grey eyes drinking in everything he loved about the other man, re-memorizing every movement, shake, and moan he wrenched from Remus. And when they collapsed on each other, their partner's name on their lips, Remus knew that despite everything that was life nowadays, it would all be okay. As long as he had Sirius, they were invincible.


End file.
